matpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Science Blaster
"Science Blaster" is the name given to the opening theme of the Game Theory intro. There has been a few variations of the intro throughout Game Theory. The opening theme was created by Idiot9point0 and ZRovas117 and the animations by SpellingPhailer. Original intro The original intro of Game Theory was usually about 6–13 seconds long, depending on the tune of the song playing during it. The beginning of each song would play in the background of MatPat's opening question or statement, then play at full volume during the intro. Visually showing were most of the console logos that would also be used in later variations of the intro, however instead of a "hallway" Mario would walk through, it is a few "pages" of said logos, then the song/music verse would end and the screen would transition to the original Game Theory logo, at which point MatPat would say: "Hello internet and welcome to Game Theory, pun and/or something the show does." The timing in which the "pages" showing the various console logos would usually match the opening song. The opening song would be different in each episode, however each song either matched the theme, subject, or title of the subject game of the episode. For example, in the first episode of Game Theory, "Is Chrono Trigger's Time Travel Accurate?", the intro song was "Back in Time" by Huey Lewis and the News, matching the episode's subject of time travel. Another good example is in "Earthbound, The Dark Side of Mother", during which the song playing during the intro was Mr. T's "Treat Your Mother Right", matching the original Japanese title of Earthbound, which was titled "Mother". The intro made one last appearance in the episode "Final Fantasy 7, Shinra, Mako, and Oil". This was because it was an unreleased episode MatPat had originally planned while the first intro was still being used. At the time of its release, the second intro was used in other Game Theories, and the second intro returned after. Second intro First appearing in the episode "BioShock, Andrew Ryan's Underwater City", the second intro of Game Theory resembles the current one, however was much different. The intro started of with an image of MatPat's head facing the camera, and soon after an 8-bit Mario peeks out by lifting the "lid", looks both ways, closes it, and jumps out, along with various image macros from past episodes. Mario lands on a small "hallway" with a white-and-grey checkered floor and a black background, quickly walking past the console logos, then jumps and lands in the Game Theory intro, now including an equation figuring out the physics of how Mario landing on a Koopa could launch its shell. Instead of a song relating to the game, subject, topic, or title, a new, Game Theory-specific intro was used instead: Science Blaster, a chiptune song that, while slightly varying depending on the age of the episode, has been the current Game Theory intro tune since August 2011. Since then, MatPat's opening welcome after the intro was usually: "Hello, Internet. Welcome to Game Theory, the show that that the show does and/or goofy pun." This intro was edited by Thomas Torbergsen, also known as Absolute Pixel. This intro did not appear in the episode "Final Fantasy 7, Shinra, Mako, and Oil", due to it being previously planned while the first intro was still in use. The second intro continued use in the next Game Theory until February 2012 in the episode "Call of Duty, Modern War Crimes". It should be noted that this is the first and only intro to feature MatPat's face. Third intro This intro is very similar to the second intro. It has the same animations of Mario jumping out of MatPat's head, sprinting down a hallway with game console logos in the background, and jumping into the Game Theory title card. The only major difference between this intro and the last is the beginning of it. Mario's animation of peaking out of MatPat's head, looking both directions, and closing it are replaced with text. As in the previous intros, the background chiptune theme plays during the opening ThePunkEffect and ScrewAttack! logos and MatPat's opening teaser. When the intro starts, the word "HISTORY" appears from the top of the right side of the screen, then disappears as "CULTURE" slides down from the right side of the top. As that goes away, the word "SCIENCE" appears from the bottom of the left, then disappears as "ARTS" appears from the left of the top. All of this happens in about 3 seconds. After the last word of the basic learnings of Game Theory disappears, bolded white text reading "Games" quickly flashes on the screen, fading away as the animation of Mario and various images jumping out of MatPat's head, followed by the rest of the animation. As previously stated, other than the different start, both intros are the same. A variations of the intro appears in the episode "Best Boobs in Gaming". At the point when Mario is about done walking next to the game console logos, a clip of a character from the Dead or Alive fighting game franchise fades into view as Science Blaster fades out. After several seconds of it playing (the character is in a rather revealing bikini on a beach, slow-dancing by herself in such a way that MatPat got distracted, with a soothing song playing in the background), MatPat remembers he is narrating Game Theory and says that he was looking at the character's "awful tan lines" around her stomach. After that, MatPat changes topic back to his regular intro pun or statement. Fourth intro On May 17, 2012, a new Game Theory intro was added that, for some reason, only appeared in one episode. It was changed dramatically from the previous intro, and was the first one to incorporate the Game Theory "GT" in The Game Theorists' original circle logo (in place of the neon green trophy). When the intro starts, a large yellow silhouette of the trophy logo appears with the Game Theory "GT", then fades away. After that, the original trophy logo (instead of the trophy logo, the GT, and minus the yellow arrows/spikes on the outside) appears, and flashes the corners of the logo with green in beat to the chiptune music. The camera zooms in to the upper left, out which comes "History", then the bottom right, out which comes "Culture", then the top right, out which comes "Arts", then the camera zooms back out again and the green corners all turn red and break off, leaving the G or "GT". A blue arrowhead sprite appears and drags "ames" with the G to make "Games" (which may be a reference to a The Legend of Zelda hookshot). The arrow then drags "Games" away, after which the now-red GT "trophy" logo reassembles, which turn green in sync with the last four beats of the intro music. This intro was created by ZRovas117. Fifth intro After a month-long pause, Game Theory returned, combining elements from the previous intro and the third and second intros. The fifth intro of Game Theory incorporated the "opening" bit of the fourth and the remainder of it from most of the others. At the start, the gold "GT" appears and fades, replaced by an encroaching GT "trophy" logo, and its corners turn green, matching the four pronounced beats of Science Blaster. After that, it fades away, and the animations of Mario and various images jumping, Mario landing on and sprinting down a hallway of console logos, then jumping intro the Game Theory logo. This intro was created by ZRovas117 and Idiot9point0. Sixth intro Category:Game Theory Category:The Game Theorists Category:Chiptune Tuesday